Rosario to Phantasm
by The Pencil Of the Gods
Summary: Tsukune and the others begin their new semester at Yokai Academy, however, how will they react to this new all-girls incarnation of the Public Safety commission?
1. Incarnation Revised!

Well another story I've thought up, although seriously, why has no one thought of it before?

Also thinking of Touhou X Nurarihyon, but honestly I'd rather read than write.

* * *

It was the three days before the reopening of Yokai academy, with no one inside except the school staff preparing for the coming school year, as it were they needed to arrange many new files and fix one of the buildings due to the school riot that occurred last year.

The engine of the schools bus broke the silence of the half empty school. The bus pulled over to a stop and a young girl with a pair of horns stepped out.

"Well, here we are~"

* * *

Tsukune Aono was on the bus on his way back from the human world to Yokai academy. He was reading a happily reading a note from Moka and was excited to meet her and the rest of his friends back at the school.

"A letter from a friend huh? How delightful, neh, boya?" came the sound of the creepy bus drivers voice. "But you should be careful this time around. Those little mistakes you keep making in life will pile up and bring you dowm"

The bus slowed to a stop and the driver turned to face Tsukune with a creepy smile and cigarette in mouth. "At any rate, terrible things are going to happen at Yokai Academy"

Although he was slightly shaken by this Tsukune did not show it. Gathering his things he stepped off the bus, still holding Moka's letter.

"It's ok; I know full well that this is my last chance to turn back from trouble," he thought "but for the sake of seeing my friends again . . . ."

"Soon I'll meet Moka-san and everyone else!" he thought enthusiastically.

* * *

The morning was filled with new students, making their way to the school. One particular student drew the attention of every male eye she passed, the pink haired vampire, Moka Akashiya.

"Wow, do you see that? That girl is super cute!" exclaimed one male student.

"Moka Akashiya, they say she's the most beautiful person in the campus..." whispered another.

Beside her was her friend, and the young genius witch Yukari Sendo, who was busy basking in her glory.

"Fufu . . . you really stand out Moka-san" she said to her idol.

"Your smooth skin, soft hair and flawless face, and you smell so good, your beauty is too good to show these people!" she exclaimed while suddenly glomping her.

Approaching her two sleazy looking students approached her while blushing.

"Excuse me, but your beauty has enthralled us, would you mind if we became acquaintances with you . . .?" they said drooling.

The two came closer when one of them looked at Yukari.

"Is this kid your little sister? She so cute and tiny"

"Is she an elementary school student?" one of them said while patting her.

Suddenly the man's head was smashed by a large mallet. "Don't act all friendly touching me!" exclaimed Yukari "I am Yukari Sendo! I might only be twelve, but I'm the number two genius here!

"And also, stop your flirting! Moka-san has already declared Tsukune Aono as the man to be her future lover!"

An awkward silence followed with Moka's face getting redder by the second.

"Tsukune isn't my lover!" she shouted while shaking Yukari.

"I said it so the flirting would stop" said Yukari with a comical smile between shakes.

"What would you do if he heard you say that!" said Moka, still blushing and shaking.

"Huh? Moka-san?" called out a voice.

Moka stopped shaking Yukari, and turned to look at the newcomer. It was Tsukune, walking towards them in the midst of the other students, smiling.

"Tsu-Tsukune!"

"That guy is Tsukune-san" Yukari said to one of the flirts.

"EEEEEEHHHH! A guy like THAT!"

Moka paid no attention to them. "Tsukune did you hear that conversation just now!" she said panicking.

"Eh? What conversation?"

"Nothing! It's nothing, just forget about it Tsukune" she said while blushing intensely.

"Cu-cute" thought Tsukune "I knew it, Moka-san is so CUUUTTEE! It's like she's glowing!"

"It's like things go back to being good, just seeing her smiling face! I'm so glad I came back to this school!"

"Ahh, found you~!" once again exclaimed a familiar voice.

Turning the group saw the blue haired bomb shell of a succubus, Kurumu Kurono who proceeded to jump-hug a surprised Tsukune.

"Ku-Kurumu-chan!"

"Aaaahhh to be with you again!" she said while smothering Tsukune with her large breasts much to the annoyance of Moka (Shouldn't there be a regulation against this?) "I love you!"

"Who's the chick with the big tits!" exclaimed the flirt.

"Kurumu Kurono, she's Tsukune-sans worshiper" said Yukari, looking annoyed while staring at Kurumu hugging Tsukune.

Suddenly a sharp ice dagger imbedded itself in Kurumu's forehead, causing her to let go of Tsukune while creating a fountain of blood.

"Let go Kurumu . . . I won't let you get that close to Tsukune" said Mizore, a Yuki-onna, while holding two more daggers.

"Mizore!" exclaimed Tsukune.

"It's been long Tsukune" responded Mizore who was actually hiding in the bushes far from the group.

"So far . . . when did you get there Mizore!"

"Who's that girl! She's cute too!" the flirt exclaimed once again, while getting dizzy at the sight of so many girls.

"Shirayuki Mizore, she's Tsukune's stalker" said Yukari looking decidedly impassive now.

"How - How did a CRETIN like Tsukune get so many girls!"

"Figure it out by going to season one please" (AN: Hey! I'm the only one allowed to break the fourth wall here!)

"You, how dare you interrupt me and Tsukune's reunion, I'll kill you." said Kurumu while bringing out her claw-nails.

"I'll show you boob woman, and everyone else, the bond between me and Tsukune." Mizore said threateningly while forming ice claws around her hand.

"Ah . . . Sto -" began Moka helplessly.

"Stop it!" Tsukune said cutting off Moka while flailing his arms out in panic hoping to calm them down. "It's been so long since we've been together, so for now, will you please stop!"

"Uh..."

"I will prove my superiority!" shouted Kurumu and Mizore.

"Sto – Gyyyaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Tsukune who was caught in the crossfire.

Yokai Academy was back to normal.

* * *

After each student was welcomed into their new classes, they were brought to the gym to be briefed on the new semester.

The classes were ushered in, and the gym was filled with the buzzing sound of the students chatting.

Tsukune was in the crowd with his classroom, next to Moka and the rest.

"Wait, Tsukune, look at that . . ." said Moka while pointing at the stage.

"What?" said Tsukune looking at the direction she pointed.

Looking at the stage, he found nothing strange, until she saw what she was pointing at. It was a group of students, ten in total, a few of them looked around their age, although some looked downright like children, but there was no mistaking it, they were wearing the black uniform of the Public Safety Commission.

"What . . .?" wondered Tsukune.

"They must be replacements; I heard that moron Kuyou and the rest were sacked after last time." said Yukari.

"But their all girls! And look at that girl with blue hair and the one with yellow hair, they look barely older than Yukari-chan!" exclaimed Kurumu.

Then an old looking teacher approached the front of the stage to a stand with a microphone in front.

"Welcome to the new semester, students allow me to officially welcome you back to Yokai Academy, and hope you will have a fine year here" said the old man "The headmaster was sadly unavailable so I have come to take his place."

The old man began orienting them on the new semester about certain events and such that would be taking place. The orientation lasted an hour when he turned and nodded to one of the girls in the PSC uniform, she had gray-green hair and wore a black circular hat with a yellow ribbon around it. She stepped on the stage, smiling and at once everyone's eyes were on her, not only because she was cute, but because everyone had noticed like Moka, what she was wearing.

"Now that we are done with the general news, I would also like to point out one last piece of news." stated the old man.

"As you know, the Public Safety Commission last year had caused quite a ruckus, and sadly have been placed under probation, with the exception of its head, Kuyou, who was expelled"

At that last part, Tsukune sighed in relief. He had been worried about what had happened to Kuyou, the fox Youko, particularly if he'd have to see him again.

"So as of this year, several members have been replaced, in light of recent events, so without further ado, Koishi Komeijii-san, the new head of the PSC" he said while giving the mike to the new girl, Koishi.

Tsukune looked at the crowd and saw they were looking at her with the same level of disbelief that he was. Even Mizore, the usually stoic girl, was staring at her with wide eyes. In the back of his mind somewhere, Tsukune was laughing a bit, because he was comparing the murderous and imposing Kuyou, to this smiling simple looking girl. Apparently from the look on some people's faces, Kurumu mostly, they had the same idea.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Koishii, the new head of the Student Police," she said, her voice, light and sweet, reading a slip of paper. "And I would like to introduce to you the next vice of the Student Police . . .?" she said peering behind her.

"Suika Ibuki at your service!" exclaimed the ginger haired girl while swinging a massive gourd over her head, strangely, she was red in the face and to the few with good noses could pick up, smelled of sake.

At this point several people started sniggering, and Kurumu was outright holding her breath to prevent herself form laughing. However when Tsukune looked at Moka, she was silent and worried looking.

"What is it Moka-san?"

"A-ah, it's nothing, really . . ." from the look on her face Tsukune knew she was lying, but decided to drop it.

Koishi turned back once more and nodded to the green-haired girl. "And in charge of the night patrols and Secretary, Daiyosei . . . Midori-san"

Daiyosei stood up and did a short bow to the crowd before speaking. "Pleased to meet you."

Some of the boys stared at her drooling, among the new girls, she seemed the most beautiful and mature. But that did not help the tide of silent laughter that was going through the crowd. No one could forget the tyranny of the previous incarnation of the PSC, and now they were replaced by cute girls that looked like they could barely hurt a fly. The laughter gradually got louder till the whole of the school was laughing out loud. The newcomers simply stared in confusion at the crowd, till the teachers eventually quieted them down.

"Um . . . any ways, we three will be leading the PSC for this semester; also, some of our younger members may join you for your classes." continued Koishi after the laughter had died down.

At this last announcement the audience looked confused, thinking: since when did the SP take classes?

The old man then took over from Koishi, once again speaking on the mike.

"Thank you Koishi-san, we look forward to your stay here. Now, moving on . . . ."

Soon the meeting was over and the students were leaving the auditorium. While Tsukune was discussing what had happened with Moka and the rest.

"Seriously, those guys are in big trouble though." said Yukari.

"Why's that?" asked Kurumu.

"Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you what the PSC has done before."

"Yeah, so?"

"The new girls could become targets for people to take revenge" said Moka, disheartened.

"Exactly, I knew my Moka-san would guess it right!" said Yukari while glomping Moka.

"But isn't that unfair, I mean, all that was done last year, by completely different people" said Tsukune.

"I can see what she's trying to say though, some wounds just won't heal for other people" said Mizore.

"Well, maybe we can protect them, since some of them will be taking classes after all" Tsukune suggested.

"That's not a bad idea!" exclaimed Moka.

"That's my Tsukune; always looking out for other people he's so kind!" Kurumu exclaimed while jump-hugging Tsukune.

In response Mizore stuck a dagger in her forehead, which caused her to let go of Tsukune and retract her claws. Soon, Tsukune was once again caught in the crossfire while Yukari and Moka looked on helplessly.

They promptly forgot all about the newcomers and were soon making their way back to their classroom.

* * *

"Aaaahhh~ finally, awt of tha' stuffy room!"

Cirno the ice fairy stretched her limbs in the waiting room just outside the headmasters office, beside her was her friends, Daiyosei, Wriggle Nightbug, Rumia and Mystia Lorelei. Standing in the corner was Nue Houjuu, Nitori Kawashiro, Hong Meiling, who was hovering protectively over a lead cased coffin on the floor.

"Say, Dai-chan, about tha' name dey gave ya' . . . ?" said Cirno while looking at Daiyosei.

"Oh, that, well Yukari thought it would be weird since some of us don't have last names" explained Dayosei "In fact you and Rumia-chan were given last names as well, don't you remember?"

"Erm . . . ."

"You weren't paying attention to her, were you Cirno-chan" Daiyosei said looking at Cirno exasperatedly.

"Ehehehehe . . ." laughed Cirno while laughing embarrassedly.

"Don't worry I remember" said Rumia jumping out of her seat. "Mine was Kuro and Cirno-chans was . . . um . . . oh yeah, Toki!"

"Ah yea . . . Toki, that's what it was! But any way, wha are we doin' here?"

At this moment Koishi stepped into the room accompanied by Suika, who was busy drinking out of a beer bottle in her hand.

"Were here to meet the headmaster about our classes, Cirno-chan" said Koishi while taking a seat.

"Hah! Classes my foot, I'm only here for the alcohol!" shouted Suika. "Besides, China, Nitorin, Koishi-chan an' me don't need to take classes at all!"

"I don't need education, learning's for weaklings, an' I'm da strongest!" shouted Cirno boldly.

"Ha! I can't think of anyone who needs education more than you, baka fairy!"

"Shut up baka-oni or I'll freeze your sake!"

"Go ahead, then I'll be havin' sake flavored popscicles you ice-brained moron!"

Daiyosei looked tiredly as the two started wrestling each other to the floor; she sighed in expiration and stood up to pull Cirno off Suika, when the door opened and a girl with long twin-tails entered the room.

"Oh, hello there Ruby-san" greeted Daiyosei while giving a small bow.

"It's nice to see you again Daiyosei-san, if you don't mind, the headmaster will see you now."

Daiyosei turned to the others, who had broken up Cirno and Suika's brawl, and waved at them.

"Come on guys were being called."

The group was ushered into the office were a robbed man, looking like a monk, sat behind a desk, sporting the creepiest smile they've ever seen, barring some of Yukari's of course.

"Hello there, I'm sure Yukari has already informed you about me, but for the sake of manners, let me introduce myself" said the robbed man. "I am Tenmei Mikogami, headmaster of Yokai Academy, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures ours Mikogami-san" said Koishi.

"Now, I'll cut to the chase, the yokai world has recently plunged into a state of instability. In lieu of this, I have commissioned your help to guard this school and its inhabitants."

"Meh, I could do dat widout these jokers help" proclaimed Cirno.

"Say's the girl who got her ass kicked by a certain witch in three seconds flat." muttered Suika under her breath.

"I – I was, just going easy on Black-white, after all the strongest needs to show mercy once in awhile" stammered Cirno.

The headmaster looked at the two in amusement before Dayosei cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Ah, yes, as I was saying, consider this as an extra task, but I would like you to keep an eye out on this boy" said Mikogami while holding up a picture of a brown haired boy. "His name is Tsukune Aono, and you'll find he has a talent for finding trouble, take note however, he is surrounded by powerful yokai, so be discreet"

"That rules ice-brain out of the list, Cirno-chan here is about as discreet as exploding fireworks." muttered Suika.

In retaliation Cirno jumped on her and started freezing her hair. To which Suika responded by spitting flames at Cirno.

"Cirno-chan, stop it!" whined Dayosei while pulling Cirno off Suika once again.

"Kekeke, rowdy bunch aren't they" chuckled Mikogami. "At any rate, I have assigned you to your classrooms and have order new uniforms for you, here"

Handing out the boxes to the girls, each of them opened the boxes to find perfectly fitting uniforms for each.

"You know, I didn't really need this, I mean I can shift my form to look like anything, inanimate or living" said Nue while placing the clothes back in the box.

"Can you now? How convenient. Well keep it anyway; consider it a gift from me."

"So, about our classrooms?" said Koishi.

"Ah, yes, here." said the headmaster while giving out envelopes to everyone except Suika, Koishi, Nitori, and Meiling. "Those envelopes also hold the results of the aptitude test Yukari-dono had requested me to give you"

"Also Ibuki-san and Komeiji-san will not be attending classes, as they have requested, and I've heard from Yukari that Hong Meiling has been forbidden to separate from her mistress, who is, due to her nature, unable to attend the morning classes."

"And me?" inquired Nitori.

"I've heard that you spend a great deal of time working on machines, so I have assigned you to work with some of the staff to upgrade our facilities"

"Does that mean I can work on that bus-thingy too?"

"Yes, of course if you feel you're up to it"

"Of course!" shouted Nitori happily.

In the mean time the others were looking at their respective papers, when Rumia burst in laughter.

"What is it?" asked Koishi

"I don't believe it" said Wriggle in disbelief.

"What? Don't believe what?"

Wriggle and Rumia were looking at Cirno's paper, Rumia laughing, Wriggle in shock.

"Cirno-chan's math score. . . ." muttered Wriggle.

"What about it?" questioned Daiyosei.

"It a perfect score, much higher than Wriggle-chans zero~" said Cirno proudly.

"What! No way!" exclaimed Suika as she grabbed the paper from her hand.

Her eyes scanning the paper, Suika at first thought it was a joke, seeing as most of Cirno's results were downright horrible, until she found her math results.

The aptitude test was given to them by Yukari, for unknown reasons, perhaps to humiliate them with their own lack of knowledge. In any case, they had only a week to prepare for them, seeing as the day after they left for Yokai Academy, but the test themselves were high school level, and for yokai who had done nothing but mess around all the years of their life, it was almost impossible to get a passing grade, not to mention a perfect.

But here it was, staring back at Suika was Cirno's math grade, a one-hundred item test, with a perfect one hundred score.

"I-impossible"

"Hah! See I'm the best there is!" gloated Cirno, forgetting about the abysmal results of her other exams

"Is that so~?" said Rumia "It doesn't seem like it, seeing as Dai-chan here has perfected nearly all of the tests"

A moment of awkward silence while everyone digested what they just heard; slowly they turned to look at Daiyosei, who was busy humming to herself happily while looking at her results.

Noticing the room had gone silent, a happy Daiyosei looked up from her paper and stared at the others, who were staring at her.

"What?"

* * *

Alright, done and done. Please R&R!

On a side note, can anyone guess who's in the coffin?

Also, while I'm fairly sure about their power levels, let me list it down just in case someone has a different idea.

Suika – strongest of the group, stronger than Moka, at the very least in terms of raw power she is about as strong as Moka's mother, maybe stronger (Not even mentioning her abilities as an Oni)

Koishi – raw strength aside, Koishi's may not seem very powerful, but the ability to manipulate a person's subconscious is a deadly ability mostly because its _sub_conscious, meaning the opponent has no idea they are being manipulated or even if they know of her power, it makes no difference.

Cirno – when it comes to ice based powers, Mizore and Cirno are about tied, however, Cirno is more creative when it comes to her attack, giving her a bigger arsenal of attacks. However, the thing that makes Cirno win over Mizore is the fact that she doesn't control _ice_, but _chill_. Taking that into account, with a little bit of imagination, Cirno's is the more deadly ability.

Daiyosei – Not really that strong, just a bit stronger than the average (Yokai) student only here due to her competence practically and to control Cirno.

Rumia – around the level of the usual grunts, added with her perpetual darkness thing.

Wriggle – The weakest member of the group, just as strong as a regular student, perhaps with a bit more fighting experience.

China – Around the same level of strength as Moka and with a higher level of agility, also, has had more training and experience. Meiling is also a veritable tank, taking in huge amounts of punishment before going down (due to her status as gate guard, she's taken on one too many Master Sparks :D)

Nue – with her ability to shape shift into anything as well as anyone, Nue is hard to hit, fight and find, and her fighting prowess is just above Cirno's.

Nitori – given her status as a kappa, along with her penchant of creating magically fused technology, she makes a tough opponent to none projectile weapons users, and even projectile fighters will find she's had experience dodging their attacks.

Mystia – weaker physically than Rumia, but faster, combined with her innate abilities, make's her only below Cirno. When Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia work together, they make a powerful combo, much like Mizore and Kurumu.

On a side note, I plan to include three more characters but I can't decide which, so I'll leave that up to you, poll is on my account, please PM me if you have other suggestions.

Candidates:

Reimu

Marisa

Patchouli

Alice

Byakuren

Murasa

Ichirin

Aya

Momiji

Koakuma

Sanae

Rinnosuke

Three Mischievous Fairies

The Prismriver Sisters

I the mean time, I'll be busy with the next chapter, also for people reading, I have temporarily given up Harry Potter and the Monochrome Witch, I wouldn't mind someone adopting it though just tell me if you will. I have not given up on Lord of Zero, just having a small case of writers block.


	2. Seasonal Blues I

**AN:**_ Well, short but filling, I'm pretty satisfied with the way it came out. However, for the people that are wondering what the F*ck took so long to update, one word: Characterization._

_I just couldn't get the feeling that I messed up somewhere with their (Touhou girls) characterization and it's delayed me greatly. It's one of the things I look for the most in literature and I didn't want to be a hypocrite. So people, if you sense something wrong or nothing at all is wrong with their characters, you have to tell me, 'cause right now I'll get even more writers block if I can't fix that itch at the back of my head, so you either tell me where it is or scratch it for me, gets?_

_Another reason for the late update was trying to find a damn good excuse for some of the girls to be able to cope with high-school grade education. In the end I finally did, it seems like a half-assed excuse, but it works._

* * *

"Honestly Kurumu-chan, try a little to follow Moka-sans example please"

It was break time for Tsukune and the others, who just came out of math class. As it was, Kurumu was doing badly at the subject, which Yukari never failed to point out at every second.

"But Kurumu-chans an idiot there's no comparison between her and Moka-san this time" said Yukari, jabbing the insult home while laughing.

"St-stop it Yukari-chan, don't say things like that" berated an anxious Tsukune. "Anyway Sensei was just talking about mathematics right? You have strong points in other things"

Taking a break from choking Yukari, Kurumu looked up at the boy, touched. "Tsukune . . ."

However Mizore took this time to interject on the conversation. "Other than Math, Kurumu's ability in other subjects is pretty horrible"

"Mizore-chan be quiet!" shouted Kurumu.

"S-say, what do you guys think of the girls from the Safety Commission?" Tsukune said in an effort to change the topic. Taking a quick glance in front of him, Tsukune checked whether the people in question, namely the girls near the side of the class, just a dash ahead of them, had heard him or not. Judging by the lack of response, they had not.

Yukari thought to herself quietly before answering "To be honest, I think they're a bit of a joke desu"

"Yukari-chan that;s not a nice thing to say!" scolded Moka.

"Sorry Moka-san" said Yukari "I'm just saying, haven't we talked about this already?"

"Yeah, they seem not too threatening compared to the old Commission . . ." said Moka however with a hint of doubt.

"What is it Moka-san?" said Tsukune, catching the doubt in her voice.

Moka looked a struggled with words to describe the newcomer, but ultimately could find no accurate term "Actually I was warned by Ruby-san not to take them lightly"

"What?" said Tsukune.

Still, Moka bit her lip in thought. She was thinking back to the time when she went to talk to Ruby, a friend of theirs who worked as an aide for the headmaster. She had gone to her, loaded with questions about the newcomers, but all she had said in reply was _"Moka-san, it would be best not to underestimate them. Their strange and have their quirks, but they are a very potent force when needed, and I think that's a message you should pass on to anyone else with similar ideas, because honestly, it would end up badly" _a message she relayed to the group now.

"So they might be packing heat huh?" wondered Kurumu.

"Well, so long as they don't cause trouble its fine right?" said Tsukune.

Yukari looked at Tsukune before smiling. "Honestly, that's a line that should be coming from them, not us," she said "I mean, why are we always the ones who take care of the trouble that comes up"

Tsukune returned the smile before laughing, Kurumu and Mizore joining in. "That's true isn't it?"

"Hey, Tsukune, why don't we join the Commission, I'm sure they could use the help of veterans, right?" said Kurumu jokingly, even striking a pose as she did so.

While the others were busy talking, Moka had slipped out of the conversation to sneak a look at the newcomers. However, she could not find them anywhere although she was sure that no one had left the classroom recently.

* * *

"Hey Dai-chan, how long until we can get out of here~?" said Wriggle who was holding on to juice box.

"Just a little more, bear with it Wriggle-chan" said Daiyosei "It's only a bit more and we can go"

"Still boring though" said Cirno "I'm sick o' dis already"

"Now now, we can't have our student police set up a bad example can we?" came a voice from behind, surprising the three.

"Wha-/Eep/Kya!?"

The three turned to look at the newcomer, one Koishi Komeiji who was smiling angelically at them.

"Oh my, I can see why Yukari-san enjoys doing that~"

"Please do not set up Yukari-dono as a role model" said an irritated Daiyoisei.

"How did you get in here anyway, I didn't notice you walk in at all" said Wriggle.

Koishi skipped into the group pulling a chair behind her. She went behind the group once more before placing the chair down and shouting loudly. "Like this!"

"Wha-/Eep/Kya!?" the three shouted once more in unison.

"Wow, you even repeated the same scream" said Koishi, smiling brightly.

"Okay, dat was weird" said Cirno, her eyes still wide as sockets.

"Okay, I could have sworn were just talking to you." said Wriggle.

"Hehe, don't tell me you've forgotten about my ability already Wriggle-chan"

"Your ability?" said Daiyosei "A-ah! So that's why . . ."

"Yup, if it helps though, nobody else can really notice us right now, so you can't be blamed for being shocked"

"So, what bring you here Koishi-san?" said Dayosei.

"Well, the headmaster gave the heads up for a small excursion," she said before taking a small break to sip from the juice box that had disappeared from Cirno's hands, much to the girls surprise. "and seeing as how your the official Committee members of this class, your in charge of class safety for now. Contact your homeroom teacher and inform her, m'kay~?"

"May I ask what kind of excursion is this?" questioned Wriggle.

"Now that's a surprise~" she said before walking away from the trio with a wave.

"Is it me, or is she getting into her role a bit_ too_ well" whispered Wriggle to the other two.

**_"Oh, you bet I am_"**

_"Wha-/Eep/Kya!?"_

Koishi spun around before once more walking away, leaving the newly flustered trio behind. "That's never going to get old" she thought to herself gleefully.

* * *

"Is everyone from class 2-1 here?" called "Well then, now that your all here, time to begin the special training. The spring fruit hunt!"

It was a generally well known fact that Yokai Academy is not the most sane or safe place around, however you would think that Tsukune would be used to it by now. Barring life-threatening incidents and attacks on him and his friends however . . .

He really, _really_ isn't used to this school at all.

"A fruit hunt?!" thought Tsukune in panic. For some reason, as innocent as those words sounded, when put in conjunction with the area they were currently in, a dead looking area with blackened tree's and to complete the look were carrion birds flying around to and fro, did not really give out the picture of a fun outing.

"Please wait Nekonome-sensei, why are we going on a fruit hunt!?" Tsukune shouted, voicing his opinions.

Nekonome's reply was calm and prompt "Oh, because it's in season" plus blunt and stupid.

While this was going on Dayosei, who was, by far, the most knowledgeable of the new committee due to the fact that although the group that would actually attended classes had indeed received tutorials from Keine Kamishirasawa with an added boost from both Akyuu Hieda and Eirin Yagokoro, it did not change the fact that most of them were only studying some of these subjects for the first time in their lives. This was an altogether different story for Daiyosei who, breaking from the standard fairy tradition of being an idiot, was not only intelligent but also saw fit to ask instruction from the History Eating Were-beast beforehand.

Not that anyone knew this of course, although she had an inkling feeling that Yukari Yakumo or Koishi suspected or knew of her status as a student under Keine.

Back to the matter at hand, Dayosei was rather put-off at the standards of the Academy. While Keine's small hut was barely passable as a school, there was an air of safety and caution about and one would not have to worry about so much as a scrape so long as they were under Keine's watchful eyes. It was horrifying for her to see an institutions similar to hers so dangerous and lax, in fact, reading the previous records of the committee, they were more of bullies than actual peace keepers.

It was strange that most of the schools major incidents were in fact solved by not the official bodies of the school but by the Newspaper Club. Something that Koishi had planned to fix before the first term ended, much to Dayosei's relief.

Back to Ms. Nekonome who was busy explaining to Tsukune exactly why they were having a Fruit Hunt.

"The forest in this mountain is now in strawberry and grape season. Because of _that_, things like birds have come to eat and in turn carnivorous plants prey on the birds. "

'How can you say something like that so calmly!?" exclaimed Tsukune.

Ignoring him, the cat yokai continued "We above all deserve natures blessings as well," she said with enthusiasm "Particularly a catch like this, the monster Dorian!" she said lifting a disgusting (from human standards anyway) Dorian shaped plant. Except this one had a mouth with sharp canines and tentacle like appendages sticking out of them.

"What the hell is that!?" screamed Tuskune's inner dialogue. Cirno and Daiyosei echoed his thoughts.

Wriggle, however, was a bug yokai, easily attracted to tasty and nutritious fruits and so shared the same longing looks as Tsukune's harem.

As the students bunched together in groups Kurumu called out to Moka, "Moka, lets use this contest to decide!"

"Whoever gets the fruit wins?" said Moka, echoing her thoughts.

"The winner will get to eat the Dorian alone with Tsukune, in a lovers conversation!"

"Knock it off, I don't want to eat something like that!" Tsukune's face was the very picture of horror,

"Ah, want to participate in this contest too" said Mizore.

"Stop that!"

Before the class could disperse however, Ms. Nekonome called out to them once more. "One last thing, as the fruit hunt sometimes yields injuries from thing like accident or students getting into fights," she said while eyeing certain people in the crowd, in fact her eyes frequently gazed at Tsukune and his group. "Our resident Committee members are in charge of safety around here, so be good!"

At once the mood changed, at the mention of the girls, several of the students eyed them darkly not even bothering to conceal their animosity. This did not go unnoticed by Tsukune, his harem and the girls themselves, who all tensed up at the reaction.

"Um . . . okay, now that that's over with lets begin the fruit hunt!"

* * *

As the class dispersed Daiyosei sighed wearily. "Don't tell me these reactions were getting is because of the doings of the past squad"

"I'm sorry about their reaction a while ago," said an equally weary Nekonome "I know the last Committee wasn't very good at their job last year, but you would have thought they'd put that behind them"

"Dey'd better not try anytin' funny" huffed a relatively anxious Cirno "or I swear ey'll freeze 'em inta da ice age"

They stood there in silence before Dayosei sighed once more before walking away with the other two in step beside her.

" . . .So, what exactly do we have to do?" said Wriggle.

"It's simple really, we just make sure no one gets hurt or injured"

"I wanna look for fruit too . . . " said Wriggle.

"Later Wriggle"

Wriggle moaned piteously. "But it looks so good"

"Ew, how da hell can you like dat ting?" said Cirno, looking down on Wriggle in disgust.

"Seriously, it's instinctive, I just know it's good, you guys should give it a chance!" argued Wriggle.

"Nah, I'll think ey'll pass"

"I decline as well"

Wriggle gave a 'hmp' and looked away from the group "Nay Sayers. Don't think I'll share any with you if I get one, even if you beg."

The trio wandered around aimlessly, not really bothering to do anything related to security, until a scream filled the air.

"Uh . . . were supposed to do something about that aren't we?" intoned Wriggle.

"Yeah, probably"

"Shoot"


	3. Seasonal Blues II

**AN:** _Chapter three, hope you all love it! _

_Now, just a few notes. Suika and Cirno will stick to this speaking format, it's less troublesome to write. Now, on to the story itself:_

_*SPOILER ALERT*_

_I think I stand for other people when I say "what the hell Youkai Academy!?" When they see the Fruit Hunt chapter. Seriously, Neko-sensei and the Bus Driver explicitly state that students sometimes DIE when they do that. All I can say is Daiyousei no likey that curriculum. _

_Also, about the three OC's appearing here, they won't stray from their roles as side characters, no siree they'll stick as Omake appearances only._

_ALSO, yes, Suika plans to make a Hyakki Hyakkou, for the kicks of course. Nah, not really._

_*SPOILER END*_

_To Sonanoka21093, you'll be glad to know that I fixed that, alert me for any other error, m'kay? Also, thank you for your continued support and advice!_

_To Kojiro Kakita, Logically speaking, there's no real counterpart to a Hyakki Hyakou in any sense, because all Youkai are demons in a sense, so technically, Suika during her tenure as Deva of the Mountain along with Yuugi, most definitely would have led a Hyakki Hyakou. More on that later._

_Now, on with the fic!_

* * *

"Wh-what the hell is that?!"

A trio of students, friends really, had grouped together to hunt for the heavenly fruit, the Monster Dorian, much like many others. The trio however, had a distinct advantage over the other students when it came to finding the fruit all due to the fact that the three had natural abilities in tracking; specifically the trio were compromised of an a male Inugami, a male Tanuki and a female Mujina. All animal Youkai with sensitive noses and two of them with a passionate diet for fruit.

Once they had caught the smell of the monster fruit, it was only a matter of time before they had caught up to it.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what it wanted.

The trio now faced a gigantic carnivorous plant, one that featured myriad of swishing vines and rows of large, pointed teeth.

"H-hey, this wasn't part of the deal!" screamed the Inugami as he and his friends scrambled away from the creature.

"Kya!"

The Monster Fruit had wrapped its vines around the ankle of the terrified Mujina, dragging her towards its gaping maw.

"Nanami-chan!" shouted the Inugami. Turning back towards the creature, the teen ran towards his friend, his body trembling in the process.

"Hey, w-wait, Satou don't be an idiot!" shouted the Tanuki.

Ignoring his companions cries, the Inugamis' human body exploded, being replaced by a large furry dog, which barreled towards the Monster Dorian, teeth bared in anger.

"Akira-kun, help!" screamed the girl.

Vines shot towards the Inugami, wrapping the dog Youkai in its tough appendages, it began dragging both friends towards it. At that moment, the head of Akira detached from its body, flying towards his companion.

The large dog head began biting through the vines that held his friend, releasing her from the fruits grasp. Unfortunately, after releasing his friend, his head became tangled in a whole new batch of monstrous vines.

The girl, still frozen over in fear, cried towards her companion, "Akira-kun!"

The two friends could only watch in horror as their friend was devoured, kicking and biting, by the Monster Dorian, head and all.

"S-someone help!" cried the Tanuki. "Anybody please help!"

Much to his surprise, his cry of help was answered by a giant block of ice crashing into the Dorian.

"Don't worry, da strongest is now here!"

The two turned their heads to the new arrival, the Public Safety Committee member known as Toki Cirno. The small blue haired girl was grinning in excitement, or perhaps that was simply her default look, either way, it was out of place in the current setting.

"Toki-san, please, help our friend, he was, he was . . .!"

"Toki . . .?" said Cirno, confused "Oh wait, dat's me! Um, yeah wha was dat you said, sometin' 'bout your friend?"

Before they could answer, the Monster Dorian roared, recovering from its shock at being hit. With a strangled cry, the Monster Fruit lumbered clumsily towards them.

"Hey, wha' da heck?!" said Cirno in disbelief "How da hell did ya' get back up?"

"Cirno, where the hell are you?!" came the voice of a disgruntled Wriggle "Honestly, that stupid ice brain, running ahead of us"

"Wriggle, ova here!" shouted Cirno while hurtling a square ice block at the Dorian "Is Dai-chan wid ya?"

"Yes!" came the reply from the Greater Fairy, even as she arrived at the battle scene, Wriggle in tow "What's the situation?"

In response, Cirno simply pointed at the Dorian, which was getting back up again. "Oh, what the _hell_ is wrong with this school . . ."

Interrupting Daiyousei's train of thought, the female Mujina shouted in a mix of anxiety and impatience. "Hey, someone help Akira-kun already!" she shouted "He could be dying in there and you're here doing shit dammit!"

"Oh my . . ., I'm terribly sorry about that, you're right we shouldn't be dawdling." she said in apology, turning towards the Dorian, her wings spread out from her back, surprising the two unaware of her true form "Cirno-chan, Wriggle-chan, please transform, we'll need to finish this quickly."

"Alright then/Okay!"

The two replied in acceptance, and transformed. Physically, the transformation was not much, with Wriggle simply sprouting antennae and Cirno growing wings of ice on her back, but the change to their atmosphere was drastic, a mist of ice spreading wide, enveloping everyone in an ice-cold chill. Joining the change in atmosphere, a great chorus of swarming bugs joined the fray, flying around the group like a floating field of static.

"Follow my instructions carefully please, it seems that the Dorian just ate one of their friends." said Daiyousei to the two Committee members. Looking at Nanami for confirmation, the Majinu nodded back. "We have to make sure we do this right, or we might hurt him in the process. It is a boy in there right?"

The two friends only nodded in response.

"Cirno-chan, launching ice blocks at it won't do much, it's a plant. Unless you destroy its main body completely, it will simply shrug off the attack," she said "and unfortunately, we can't do a one-hit kill as of now, so we'll need a change of plans."

"Cirno-chan, I need you to concentrate your chill to surround the plant, make its vines brittle under the cold," she ordered "and Wriggle, the moment that it weakens, send your bug in and chew out the Dorian, okay?"

"Right/Okay!" they replied, flying towards the Dorian.

"Hey, Cirno-chan, is it me or is Daiyousei-chan _really_ getting into the mood?" she whispered to Cirno.

"Yeah, she gets like dat sometimes, when she's _really_ nervous. So she must be nervous right now." she whispered back. Looking at her friend, she ascertained that under her take charge attitude, she was definitely shaking "Yup, definitely nervous. Ya should see her when she's _mad_ though."

Flying around the Monster Fruit, Cirno waved her arms about, and the mist around the area gathered all at one point, the Dorian, enveloping it in a dense and chilling mist, enough that it was almost unrecognizable under the mist.

Slowly but surely, as the Dorian lumbered towards Cirno, its movements slowed down, with some of its vines being enveloped in a thin layer of ice.

"Wriggle-chan, now!" she shouted, still concentrating her ice on the fruit.

In response, the Bug Manipulator sent a silent command to all the bugs in the area, each and every one of them flew towards the Fruit in response, doing what bugs and locusts do best: Devouring plant life.

Sadly, the bugs did not get far before they started dropping to the floor. "H-hey wait a minute, Cirno, disperse your mist, it's killing my bugs!" shouted Wriggle in alarm.

"What, but Dai-chan said ta freeze over the plant thing!"

"No she did not, she just said to weaken it!"

Daiyousei, seeing their cooperation falling apart yelled at the two. "Stop that right now! Cirno-chan, Wriggle-chan is right, disperse you mist and let her finish it!"

"Aw alright" said a defeated Cirno.

Once again the bugs started chewing into the Monster Fruit, which started flailing around its vines in an effort to swat of the swarm. Slowly, the Fruits movements slowed down, and some vines crashed, separated from the main body. Soon enough, the Monster Dorian stopped moving completely, and its body started hollowing out, shrinking rapidly.

After a few minutes, the ground was cleared of any trace of the Monster Fruit, and the bugs dispersed away from where it was and flew back to Wriggle, all that was left where to separated mounds of flesh.

"Akira-kun!" shouted the Mujina, who ran towards the body of her friend, the Tanuki following her.

"H-how is he, is he alright?" asked the worried Tanuki.

"He's fine, he's breathing. Thank god, oh thank god." said the Mujina, who started crying in relief.

"Hey, shouldn't ya be thanking us?" said Cirno, unmindful of the mood, earning her an elbow to the gut, courtesy of Daiyousei, who bowed in apology for her friend.

"No, she's right, we owe you our thanks." said the Tanuki "I'm Takahashi Hayato, this is my friend, Ayaka Nanami"

The Mujina nodded towards them in response before focusing her attention towards her friend once more.

"The one you just saved is Satou Akira. On everyone's behalf, I'd like to thank you for rescuing him." He said, bowing in thanks.

"A-ah, you're welcome" said a flustered Wriggle, who was unused to thanks. Most people were annoyed with her and her bugs, most others for good reasons, like farmers who have had their crops eaten by locusts (Though truthfully, Wriggle had nothing to do with that), some others less so; Reimu Hakurei had once tracked her and beaten her within an inch of her life because she had nearly swallowed a bug while flying. In all likely hood she had probably been looking for a good excuse to vent her frustration on someone, not that Wriggle could say that to her face.

"Think nothing of it; it was our job after all." said Daiyousei, who bowed as well.

The group stayed in respectful, or in some peoples opinion, awkward, silence. The silence was broken when a low moan escaped the mouth of the Inugami, Akira.

"Akira-kun!"

Slowly, the Inugami's body stirred. The head that was separated from the body slowly reconnected bones, sinew and all else. They merged totally back with the main body, as if it had never been separated at all.

"Urgh . . . Nanami-chan . . . you're okay. Thank goodness." He said groggily. It was a strange sight, his mouth barely moved and yet human words came out in low growls "What happened to the Dorian?"

"It's gone, killed by these guys." she said, looking at the three Committee members.

"I see, thank yo-" his thanks died out in his mouth as when he saw exactly who had rescued him. "You!"

Jumping back on all fours, the Inugami bared his teeth against the Committee members. The three, jumped back, startled at the sudden aggression of the teen. Apparently, so where his companions.

"Akira-kun/Satou!" they cried in unison.

"What's gotten into you!?" said an alarmed Hayato.

"Takahashi, Nanami-chan, you can't expect me to thank these guys, they're part of the Committee for god's sake!"

"Yeah, b-but they still rescued us!" argued the Mujina, Nanami. "They can't be too bad!"

Akira's fur bristled in response, his next words becoming more of a bark. "You can't trust them Nanami-chan, you can never trust anyone in the Committee!" he growled. "They're a bunch of corrupt, selfish, egotistical bastards!"

Cirno, who had been watching in dumbfounded silence, confused by the events before her, had at least understood one thing, "Hey you, dog-breath!" she shouted "Now I don't care much abou' how ya feel abou' the Committee in general, or me or Suika-baka, but when ya insult the _Committee_, ya insult _everybody_, an' that means ya insult Wriggle-chan and Mystia-chan and Dai-chan, an' _nobody_ makes fun of my friends!"

It was a strange form of logic, extremely simple even, but not one anyone present could argue against. The group looked between the angry Akira and the little ice fairy, who simply glared back at him in challenge.

"Well, anythin' ta say dog-bastard?" said Cirno. "Remember, if ya wanna mess wit' my friends, you gotta go through me!"

Akira stayed silent at her declaration, before shrugging and turning his head. "Thank you" he said reluctantly, much to the shock of the whole group, minus Cirno, who huffed in response before grinning.

"Well, tha' wasn't so hard, but ye're not off ta' hook yet!" she declared, earning her a confused look from Akira. "Ya still have ta apologies to Dai-chan and Wriggle-chan."

The dumbfounded Akira stayed silent, his jaw hanging, before shrugging and turning to the other two members of the Committee, "I apologies for my actions earlier, I've just got bad memories with the Committee is all."

"A-ah, don't worry about it's nothing new really." said Daiyousei.

"Still, that was rude of me, especially since you saved me earlier."

"You see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" said a grinning Cirno.

"U-um, yeah, I guess so." replied Akira. "I guess you guys aren't so bad after all."

"Thank you for your consideration, Satou-san. Now it would be best if you head back to Nekonome-sensei's place to rest up, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, sure, see you then um . . . Toki-san right?" he said looking at Cirno, in a way that made Daiyousei and Nanami uncomfortable.

"Just call me Cirno, everyone does. Toki's just a made-up name anyway." She said to an again confused Akira.

"I - I see, good-bye then . . . Cirno-san"

"Good-bye then." said Hayato as he and Nanami helped Akira walk back towards the bus.

* * *

The three Committee members were back in human form, walking around and while (hopefully) paying attention for signs of trouble. The three chatted to each other about the recent events that had transpired.

"Well, that was a job well done if I do say so myself." said Wriggle.

Daiyousei nodded in agreement. "Yes, for our first incident, we resolved that quite well, no?"

"Uh-huh, plus, I think I made a new friend!" said Cirno, thinking back to the Inugami, Akira, much to Daiyousei's chagrin.

* * *

Far away from the fruit hunt, the two heads of the Committee, Koishi and Suika, although Koishi did most of the talking while Suika drank from her gourd, watching with passive interest, were in a heated discussion against one Headmaster Tenmei Mikogami.

"Look, we simply don't have enough members; you sacked all the previous ones when we took over, how do you expect us to do a good job with a total of eleven people, and we can't even wake the vampire unless it's urgent."

"Kekeke, quite a predicament you're in no? But still, I don't see how it's a problem really, as I see it, why do you need any more members than you do now, your firepower is sufficient as is it so long as Suika-dono is here." said the Headmaster. Suika grinned at the complement.

"Suika-san's definitely enough to deal with any problem we encounter, but she's only one person, she can't be everywhere at once, and seeing as there are incidents popping left and right at this school, that's exactly where we need her to be."

"I was under the impression that Suika-dono could split herself indefinitely as miniature copies, shouldn't that be enough if it were for patrol?"

Just as Koishi was about to answer, Suika spoke up for the first time since the debate started. "Ah, no thanks, dispersing myself like that's troublesome, since I gotta keep track of all of my clones, plus it makes me sober faster, so that plan is a no-go."

"You see, that's exactly why we need more members, I don't see why you won't just let us recruit more" said Koishi with a pointed glare at Suika then she aimed it at the Headmaster.

"I dislike the thought that you would have to recruit students into the Committee because of certain . . . events that have transpired. Part of the reason why I had Yukari rope you here is because I have nothing to fear from you in terms of loyalty, because I know exactly where each of your loyalties lie." the Headmaster stated seriously.

". . . You are referring to Hokuto Kaneshiro and Anti-Thesis, aren't you?"

"Yes, precisely. As much as it saddens me, it has come to the point that I can no longer trust most of students with ease, save a special few, thus putting them in a position of power like before sits ill with me."

Koishi nodded in understanding, however she refused to relent. "Fine, but why can't those "Special few" simply join us, you can trust them right? So there should be no problem."

"Normally, that would be the case; however, certain past incidents have made them . . . wary of the Committee, convincing them to join you would be problematic. Moreover, all of them are already in a club, as such, unless they willingly resign from it, they will not have time for legal duties."

"Che, one problem after another, look, if we can't get more members the whole thing is moot anyway, how can we keep the peace if we don't have enough people doing it?"

Suddenly, Suika spoke up once more. "Alright, look, how about we just reach a compromise, eh?"

The other two stayed silent at her sudden suggestion. Slowly, the Headmaster spoke up. "What do you suggest, Suika-dono?"

"You allow us to get _more_ members, but, they won't necessarily be _new_." she said with a devious grin. "Moreover, if we find anyone trustworthy, they're in too, but you have the final say, deal?"

"Wait, you're saying . . ."

"That's right Koishi-tan, we get some of the old Committee members back, why? Because if there's one thing you can always trust about young Youkai, they will always respect those more powerful than they are." said Suika, who's grin turned predatory. "And I am much, _much_ more powerful than _anything_ in this campus."

"S-Suika, you're, what you're trying to do . . .!" said Koishi, who looked at her partner in surprise, realization spreading across her face.

The Headmaster, however, looked at her in disapproval "Hm, using power and fear to bend weaker youkai to your bidding, you should know that I am against this. I would not like a repeat of last semester."

"No, that's not what Suika's suggesting at all . . ." said Koishi silently.

"What?"

Suika looked directly at the Headmaster, her grin back to playful. "I can't say I blame ya' for misunderstanding, seeing as last year something similar happened, and you know how that turned out," she said amiably "but your view point is still too human Mikogami-kun."

The Headmaster, although confused, felt the need to understand what she meant. She said it not as an insult, nor as praise, but as a simple fact. "Please . . . elaborate."

"When a human dominates over other humans using fear, that's called tyranny, there's really no other word for it. But things are different when it comes to Youkai, we're creatures who rule over the night, spreading fear wherever we go, it's in our nature, but remember, fear isn't necessarily a bad thing." Said Suika "With fear comes admiration, caution and a whole bunch of good traits. The only way for humans to beat Youkai is to get over that fear, that's the truth. No other way around it."

"However, things are different when we apply fear to a Youkai. When a Youkai is fearful of something, then whatever that creature is, is a much greater nightmare than he is, a shadow greater than a shadow. So when a Youkai is following because of that fear, he becomes part of the greater Youkai's shadow, becoming one with him."

"I see . . ." said the Headmaster, although he wondered where this was all going, it was nothing new to him. The Youkai world is indeed dominated by fear, but right now what he needed was not fear.

Suika, seeing the confusion on his face 'tsked' in minor annoyance. "You still don't get it huh? Let me tell you straight up, unlike humans, when Youkai are dominated by fear, they don't become weaker, they become stronger" she said, earning her an even more confused Headmaster. "It's hard for Youkai to become afraid. They are creatures of fear after all, so when they encounter a fear grand enough to be followed, to be afraid of, and let that greater fear dominate them, they become part of a greater nightmare, not a separate being, but an extension of a giant shadow of a hundred demons."

"Hundred demons . . . ?" said the Headmaster, feeling a sense of familiarity with the words before realization struck him. "Hyakki Yakou!"

"The Night Parade of a Hundred demons" said a silent Koishi, taking in Suika's full idea. "Not one like Kuyou made, which was a motley bunch of Youkai straddled together for a bit of his power, but a true one, one that aims to make the most powerful among them even more powerful, and in turn, receive power themselves, whether they realize it or not."

"And once that grand shadow is complete, we can all have one grand parade, to show off how great we are." Suika finished with a grin.

"The most grand of all forms of Youkai" said Mikogami with a hint of reverence. "An idea well known but seldom accomplished. You truly plan on turning the Committee into a Hyakki Yakou?"

"You betcha, it's been a long time since I've led one, and it'll be nice to have some drinking partners once whatever brats I drag along with me get older."

"Kekekeke, you know, you might as well have solved most of my major problems with your proposal Suika-dono. Very well, I accept you offer."

"Good ta' hear it." Suika said, still grinning.

* * *

_**Omake.**_

Ayaka Nanami, Takahashi Hayato where eating in the canteen, their third friend absent due to having to stay in the clinic to recover from his injuries, although the nurse said that he would be released soon.

"Hey, Takahashi-kun, don't you think that Akira's been a bit . . . strange lately?" said Nanami.

Hayato swallowed the sandwich in his mouth before answering. "Yeah, I guess. He's been staring off into space a lot or should I say anything that is remotely cold."

"Yeah that's what I noticed too. Hey, you don't think he might have a – a crush on that Committee girl do you?" said Nanami nervously.

Hayato laughed good-naturedly in response. "No way, Akira isn't into Loli's, have you taken a good look at that girl; she looks like she's Sendo Yukari's age."

Nanami laughed with him, trying to shake off her worry. "Haha, yeah, I guess you're right. That would be too weird."

Elsewhere in the clinic of Youkai Academy, Akira Satou stared at the blocks of ice cooling his drink.

"_Cirno huh?"_ he thought. _"That's a nice name."_


	4. Phantasm - Meiling's Side

**AN:**_ Update, yay!_

_Anyways, this chapter was mostly focused on Hong Meiling as you can see, and her reasons for joining the group._

_There will be other chapters like these (all entitled Phantasm [Character] side) and they'll be dedicated to the Touhou girls and either why they joined the crew or their thoughts on Youkai academy. Or both even. _

_I might also add an occasional Omake in them, so might as well consider them "bonus" chapters._

_That's all for now, remember to review all right, I only got like, two reviews last chapter dammit!_

* * *

It was early morning at Youkai Academy and the grounds were empty save for a few students that had either gotten up for miscellaneous activities or staff members who were working. Amidst the small actions going-on however, if one takes a simple trip to the gymnasium nearby, they could hear the swishing of body parts moving through the air at rapid speeds.

"Hya!" shouted Hong Meiling, going through the forms of her martial arts.

When the rest of the group had arrived at Youkai Academy, each of them had immediately been given some job to handle or something to keep them busy. Cirno, Daiyousei and the others were actually actively on duty, so they were busy morning and night, much to their dismay.

Nue was spying on various students that had perked her interest, mostly for fun really. Tsukune and his harem proved to be her favorite targets, and through her snooping (which Meiling could confidently argue rivaled Shameimaru Aya's, in terms of quality) had discovered their respective weaknesses and strengths that did not necessarily apply to their monster forms. Recently, with Suika and Koishi receiving the go signal to recruit more members, Nue had even more things to do, and she was now scouting for prospective students and returnees for the Committee.

Even Nitori had something to do. The school, as cliché as it's atmosphere was, was actually more connected with the Outside than Gensokyo was, and as such, was far more knowledgeable of its technology; The school itself could be considered modern by Outsider standards. Tsukune Aono could definitely attest to that. Nitori made no expense with her time when it came to learning about all the modern gizmo she could. Nitori took special interests in the transportation vehicle known as the bus, whispering something about "upgrades" and "rocket-based-projectiles".

Sadly for Meiling, she did not get the same luck as the others in the work department. When she had originally heard of Yakumo Yukari's proposition to send them here she, unlike the others, jumped the gun. Over here she could prove her worth to her Mistresses as well as prove her worth as the Scarlet Devils gate-guard and hopefully remove everyone's illusion about her being a lazy slacker!

She really wasn't one, but you rarely get a chance to prove that in a fairly peaceful place like Gensokyo. She was dim perhaps, but not lazy. You would not be able to master a _hundred different styles of Chinese Martial Arts_ if you _were_. More to the point is the rumors going around about her _actually sleeping on the job _once and allowing _dozens_ of intruders to get in the Mansion, leaving them for Sakuya to take care of.

Total _lies_, all of it! Although Izayoi Sakuya, the head maid, has done her best to try and disperse the rumors – contrary to popular belief, the two are actually on very friendly terms, and as such Sakuya disapproves the slandering of her friends' name – most people chalk it up to her being modest about her ability, which, by the way, is indeed impressive, even Meiling had to admit. However, people generally never figure out that among the two, Meiling is actually the _stronger_ one.

Worse still, people keep saying that Meiling is not only a lazy slacker, but once she is actually awake, she is _incompetent_ on the job! The rumors of that started when Kirisame Marisa had started breaking in numerous times after the Scarlet Devil incident.

Initially, Meiling had tried to stop her like before and, like before, had gotten _steam-rolled_ for her troubles. Marisa did that each time she tried to get in her way. This routine repeated itself again and _again_ and _**again**_, something her new-found _dislike _(she would never admit that it was a fear, even if it was a small one) of multi-colored spectrum's of light could attest to. Eventually, Patchouli and Sakuya had told Meiling to simply leave her be, however, to people who did not know the circumstances, they began spreading rumors about her incompetence.

Let's see _**them**_ try and stop that Black-White-Overpowered-Son-Of-A-Witch then, and see if _**they**_ can handle it!

From that point on the rumors _exploded_ and though it usually wasn't told unless as a passing comment, the attitudes the villagers treated her to whenever she and Sakuya occasionally went shopping together was as if they had been treated to a funny sight was very disheartening.

Soon enough all these worries began to weigh on her and though none in the mansion doubted her usefulness, she began doubting _herself_.

True enough, had she been strong enough to stop Marisa the rumors would not have exploded like that and moreover, what use was a gate-guard like her in a place like Gensokyo, especially if one has a maid like Sakuya. She was a powerful fighter in her own right and, unlike Meiling, was extremely competent at housework.

So, when Yukari had offered Sakuya to bring Mistress Flandre to an institution where she could learn to control herself around other people as well as solve numerous incidents as an acting police-force member of said institute, Meiling volunteered to take her place.

At first it seemed as if the Yakumo would decline, however, seeing the determination in the Chinese girls' eyes as well as the vouch of support from the Head Maid (who had in fact declined her offer in support of Meiling) the Gap Youkai relented.

Thus, here she was in the school Gymnasium, practicing her forms for some light workout in an attempt to stave off her boredom as well as keep fit.

Still, with the way things currently were, with Meiling assigned gate-guard duty again for the Committee headquarters during the afternoons, as well as her having no other tasks asides escorting her Mistress during her night classes, everything would end up the same way. She needed something to do and she needed it soon.

"Hey, you, Committee girl."

Meiling turned and saw a group of students walking towards her. Every one of them was sweaty with exercise and they were all wearing martial arts gi's.

The one in the center, the one which had called out to her in fact, approached her, his group staying behind him. "Pretty slick moves there. I recognize a few of those, Bajiquan, Taichi and Wing Chun, am I right?"

The teen was a blonde, muscular fellow and it was obvious from the respect the others gave him, as well as the confident aura he radiated that he was their superior. His light steps and balanced posture also spoke of a trained fighter.

Meiling smiled, it was always nice to see fellow martial arts enthusiast. "You are correct, am I to assume you practice martial arts as well?"

"Heh, yup, as a matter of fact, we're the Karate club. We were out training when I spotted you here training by yourself." said the teen. "You know, it's a strange sight for us to see a Committee member who practices martial arts. Last year all of them were reliant on their true forms in a fight."

"Is that so? That's not a very good mindset, after all, greater monster, have been felled by humans who have simply trained extensively in martial arts. It would be nice if most Youkai tried to learn from a bit from humans, it would help preserve our race."

In response to her statement, the teen laughed loudly, much to Meilings confusion. She had not said anything particularly funny in her opinion.

"You see boys, that's a _true_ martial artist right there, take a page out of her book, Youkai should never underestimate the strength of the human body and the beauty of martial arts, seeing as those two combined murdered a whole lot of us!" he shouted to his companions, who yelled a loud 'yes!' in response.

The teen turned to Meiling again, grinning slightly. "Heh, it's nice to see a Committee member without their head up their ass. I'm Miyamoto Haji, President and Captain of the Karate Club. You?"

The teen extended his hand in greeting, smiling back, Meiling shook it.

"Hong Meiling, Hong being my first name. Committee gate-guard."

"Pleasure to meet you."

At this point, most people would let go of each other's hand and go about their daily business, however, even after their greetings, the two did not let go of each other's hand, instead increasing their grip.

Surveying her hand, Haji grinned when he realized that Meiling had not broken under the pressure of his grasp, instead matching – or even overpowering – him. The teen grinned challengingly "Heh, good grip there girl."

"You are not so bad yourself." Meiling replied, returning his grin with her own smirk.

Tightening their grip, the two martial artists locked eyes and the battle began.

The two engaged in a fierce competition, crushing the others hand in an effort to make them submit. Neither willing to give ground, the muscles on their arms stood out under the strain of their activity. The Karate Club members looked in anticipation of what would happen.

Silence reigned as the two continued to battle.

Eventually, it had gotten to the point where each combatant unconsciously released their youki, the inner energy of all Youkai that powers them above human standards.

"Hyaaaaaa!"

"Guaaaaa!"

With the release of their youki, the nearby Karate club members felt beads of sweat roll down their faces as they could do nothing but stand in attention. Soon enough their Youki levels rose so high that the weaker club members buckled under the intense pressure. Cracks began appearing where the two stood, small chunks of gravel floating up, carried by the youki the two emmited.

The two locked in battle where both powerful Youkai, both practitioners of Martial Arts and both utterly determined to win this fight. To all those watching, it would seem like nothing short of an act from god could stop them.

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing!?"

The two turned their heads with a start at the newcomer, who flinched under their gazes. The two were still in combat mode and their faces reflected it. Haji's with multiple veins popping out and a fire-hot glare while Meiling's was a cold gaze, and staring into them was much akin to the feeling of being afraid of water and then being thrown into the middle of the Pacific Ocean, drowning you in fear.

"U-um p-please don't d-d-destroy the gym I-I just c-cleaned that." Stuttered the newcomer, a female janitor judging from the uniform she was wearing. "A-and we're g-going to be u-using it for t-the general a-assembly today."

The two combatants lowered their gaze and faced each other again, this time lowering their arms and releasing their grip.

"Seriously, a gal like you _on guard-duty_? What are those idiots in the Committee thinking?" said Haji, shaking his head in disappointment. "You were holding back the entire time weren't you?"

"To be fair, I'm hardly the strongest fighter in the group." said Meiling. "That title belongs to Suika-dono."

"Suika? You mean the cute little girl you have as your Vice-President?" Haji said disbelief in his voice.

"Don't let looks fool you Miyamoto-san, Suika-dono is older than she looks and could destroy us both at the same time, hands tied behind her back."

"Really now? Hehe, sounds like my type of gal." said Haji "Hey classes are gonna start soon and me and my boys need to prepare."

"Go then, don't let me keep you." She said. "That was a good match by the way."

"Bah, you can hardly count that as a match! Tell you what, stopover at the Karate club any time you want, then we can have a real spar!" he said with a challenging grin.

"With pleasure." said Meiling, grinning in challenge herself.

Meiling watched as the Karate Club walked away. "Maybe my time here will not be so bad after all." she thought. "At least I'll have someone to spar with."

* * *

Morning had settled and like Haji and the Janitor woman said, classes would soon begin. Before they did Meiling would have to clean the mess she had made with the Karate Club President, gravel and chunks of the floor mostly. Though it was going to be a pain to explain where those cracks on the floor came from.

A group of staff members walked in, bringing with them chairs from the storage room. Seeing Meiling, they tilted their heads in greeting before setting the chairs in arrangement. Deciding to scram before they started noticed and started asking questions about the cracks on the floor; Meiling said a word of good-bye and left the building.

"_Hm, I have nothing to do until the afternoon. What should I do until then?" _thought Meiling.

With her workout finished and nothing left to do, Meiling decided to take a nap under one of the nearby trees. There was no real harm after all, she basically had free time all morning and unless something urgent came up there was no reason why she couldn't relax, so one could not really call her lazy.

Settling herself under the tree, the gate-guard fell into a light nap.


End file.
